


Unexpected

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Bucky fall prey to a trope. He should never have offered to teach her to defend herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

There is no perfect moment to realize that after 70 years, the majority of it spent frozen, you’ve found yourself attracted to a woman.

Bucky liked being around Jemma. She was easy going, a little strange, very smart, kind, and unlike anyone he really knew. She was a good friend, and he tried to be a good friend to her also.

He had been ignorant of what was growing between them when he pushed her into letting him give her some kind of training. He couldn't offer her much, but at the very least he could make sure she stayed safe and could kill if needed. Especially considering their upcoming missions together. He wouldn’t admit to anyone he considered her safety as they discussed strategy.

What Bucky hadn't expected was how uncomfortable it would be when he threw her to the ground and pinned her down. She made a small attempt at bucking him off, arching her body against his. Then she sighed and pushed at his shoulder.

"You're to big!" Jemma exclaimed and pushed at his shoulder again. 

"You're to soft," Bucky said with a growing grin as he held one of her wrists above of her head.

Jemma growled and pushed at his shoulder and tugged at her wrist. "There is nothing wrong with being soft." Then she blew a loud breath and collapsed onto the mat. "You win, I give up. I surrender."

"Surrender? Really? You make it to easy," he teased and she glared and slapped his shoulder

"Easy! You aren't making it easy." Jemma pushed at his shoulder to try to throw him off and twisted her wrist. "See?!"

"Agent Simmons, I didn't think you failed at anything." Eyes narrowed at him and as pleasure burned within him he should have known something was changing. 

"Bucky!" She said said and growled angrily as she again arched her body and attempted to throw him off, but he didn't move. She stopped, panting, chest rising and falling with each breath. "I didn't even stand a chance."

It was then that Bucky realized what had happened between them. Jemma hadn't stood a chance. Now there lay, her body pinned beneath his own, pressed intimately against one another. He was aware of her breasts pressing against his chest, her hand gripping his shoulder. She shifted beneath him and he was all to aware of how she felt against him, where is leg lay between her own parted legs.

"This is a trope. An overused plot device," Jemma rattled. "Physical hand to hand training which climaxes with one person being taken out by the other, and then a physical proximity that crosses a line between friendship and something more.

"You don't say?" Bucky asked and let his eyes trail over her face to her lips.

"Ending with an awkward scenario and then..."

 

At her pause he looked up. "And then what?" She licked her lips. The part of him that was curious about her response died away and he leaned in, still pinning one of her arms to the ground, and kissed her. 

She moaned softly, arched her head closer to his and he found himself wanting more. He slid his other leg between hers and coaxed her mouth open. Bucky had said she was soft, but he couldn't attest to it. He'd never run his hands over her skin. So he released her hand and lowered his own to find her knee. He wrapped his hand around it and slowly slid it up her thigh. She bent it as he went and raised her hips against him. 

Bucky resisted the urge to grind into her and instead slid his hand high, beneath her shirt and up her side, coming to settle on her bare back. 

When he trailed kisses down her neck he held her close. When her hands slid beneath the back of his shirt and nails bit into his skin he pressed his hips into her and listened in pleasure as she cried out. 

"Usually this is the part where someone walks in," Jemma gasped. 

"No one has," he pointed out. She rubbed herself against him, hard, pressed the core of herself against his hard length. Bucky bit down on her neck and smiled as she bucked against him, her entire body arching. He let his hand travel over her ribs and cup her through the bra she wore. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple and pulled the cup down, taking the hard nub between his finger tips and pinching it. Jemma whimpered and pressed her chest into his hand.

"Bucky..." Jemma whined, pleaded.

It was the plea that froze him. He could have taken her there. Bucky wanted to. He was hard and he wanted to be inside of her. He wanted to start slow, make her pant and beg, then take her hard, end with her screaming. She wanted him and he wanted her, but to hear his name on her lips, as a plea, he couldn’t go on. Bucky stopped and dropped his forehead against her shoulder. His hand on her breast felt wrong suddenly, as if it shouldn't be there. He pulled her bra and, pulled his hand away, and planted his hand on the mat. "I shouldn't have." Bucky raised his head. "I'm sorry."

Jemma stared up at him confused. "Another trope. Two friends kiss unexpectedly under an intense situation then pull away because they shouldn't have and someone says it was a mistake while the other reluctantly agrees."

Her voice was soft as she spoke, rushed, and Bucky could hear the hurt, see it in her face. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, and he definitely didn't want to let her go. 

"I need to go," Jemma said finally and slipped her hands from his body and again gave his shoulder a gentle push.

Bucky didn't move. "It wasn't a mistake," he said suddenly, even if his brained yelled at him that it was. Jemma could never be a mistake. "It was, poorly timed."

"And unexpected," Jemma whispered, her eyes becoming soft again.

Bucky nodded. Then he did push himself off of her. When he stood he reached for her hand and helped her up. It was so different with her staring up at him. Bucky stepped closer and lifted a hesitant hand to her face. When she didn't pull away he stepped closer again and lowered his head. "I meant I shouldn't have done it like this."

"I've heard that that making out on a work out mat shouldn't happen until at least the third date," Jemma rattled off. "Even if said date consists of three in the morning meals after a mission. I'm not picky."

Bucky smiled down at her. She was sweet, entirely to sweet for him. Innocent and earnest, even if she had writhed beneath him a moment ago. Bucky's brain still was numbering the reasons why this was a terrible idea. He was flawed, damaged. Danger was around them constantly. He always had a target on his back and Jemma was by no means always safe. A part of Bucky feared how he might handle her being in danger. In the end he found none of those reasons really mattered. He needed her to much.

"Perfect," he said, his lips almost brushing hers again. "I hear that some smart ass scientist was assigned to my mission tomorrow. Sounds like perfect timing." She smiled up at him and he finally kissed her again.


End file.
